


New Chapter

by maizonos



Series: 50 Writing Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyungwon can turn into a cat, M/M, New Years, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonos/pseuds/maizonos
Summary: Changkyun buys a cat collar for Hyungwon's cat form.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: 50 Writing Prompts Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this quickly with the prompt "bells" (even though there's only one on the collar) for my 50 Writing Prompts Challenge with the goal of keeping it short. Hope you enjoy!

As always, Hyungwon is asleep when Changkyun gets home. The lights in the dining room are off and it’s absolutely silent in their shared apartment. Quickly, he tiptoes over to Hyungwon’s bedroom, the present he’d just gotten in hand. He hesitates in front of the half-open door, realising he’s never entered Hyungwon’s room without Hyungwon asking him to enter before. Praying Hyungwon won’t mind, he steps in.

Hyungwon is curled up under the thick duvet with his mouth slightly open, sleeping peacefully. Just watching him warms Changkyun’s heart. Normally, he’d let Hyungwon sleep, but he really wants to give Hyungwon his present as soon as possible.

“Hyung?” Changkyun whispers, sitting down on the edge of the bed gently. No response.

Changkyun reaches out to shake Hyungwon’s shoulder, taking care to be gentle and hopes he’s not being annoying.

It takes a while before Hyungwon stirs. He blinks slowly, before opening his eyes. Changkyun hadn’t turned the lights on, making it hard for the now-awake Hyungwon to see. He squints at the figure in front of him. “Changkyun? Is something up?”

“Nothing, hyung,” Changkyun reassures quickly. “It’s a new year so I got you a new year’s gift, that’s all.”

“You didn’t have to…” Hyungwon says, but a small smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

“I don’t know if you’ll like it,” Changkyun says sheepishly. “It’s for your, uh, cat form.”

“Oh? What is it?” Hyungwon sits up, using one hand to push his messy hair from his face.

Changkyun swallows. “Here. Open it and see.” He passes the present to Hyungwon and waits anxiously.

Hyungwon tears the paper packaging open and pulls out a small black collar with a bell. He turns it over in his hands. “Cute,” he chirps.

“I know it’s kind of domestic and we’ve only just started, um, dating, but I saw it on my way home and thought it suited you so I couldn’t stop myself…” Changkyun rambles, scratching his head. “If it makes you uncomfortable in any way then I think I can still get a refund...”

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry. Thank you for getting it for me. Put it on me, will you?” Hyungwon passes it back to Changkyun, putting the paper packaging aside.

Changkyun watches in amazement as green light surrounds Hyungwon. He’s still not used to it, having only recently learnt that Hyungwon could transform into a cat at will. A second later, in place of Hyungwon is a small cat. Changkyun still struggles to see the resemblance in physical appearance aside from how both human and cat Hyungwon are slender and attractive.

The grey and white cat looks up at him from the bed expectantly, and Changkyun hastily figures out how to put the collar around the cat’s neck.

Once on, the cat prowls around the bed, head raised up high, as if modelling on a catwalk. Trust a top model like Hyungwon to know how to strut his stuff even when in cat form. The bell on the collar jingles, a soft ringing sound. “It’s really cute,” Changkyun says. “Is it comfortable to wear?” The cat nods.

“I was a bit worried that it might be itchy, so I’m glad it seems fine. Can I...scratch your fur for a bit?” Changkyun asks.

The cat instantly jumps onto his lap, curling up. Gently, Changkyun strokes his fur. “So cute…” he mutters.

A few minutes of scratching later, the cat stretches his limbs and sits up, turning to look at Changkyun. Knowing he wants to turn to human form again, Changkyun removes the collar and the cat slinks off his lap.

The green light reappears, and another second later, Hyungwon’s sitting on the bed again as a human.

“I still don’t understand how you can be wearing clothes as a human which don’t fall off or anything when you turn and simply disappear with your human body, but as a cat, if you’re wearing something then it just comes off once you turn back,” Changkyun says, shaking his head.

“Don’t ask me, I don’t exactly know either,” Hyungwon says, shrugging. “I just realised you didn’t take a picture of me with the collar on. Oh well, there’s always a next time. I should go back to sleep, turning always drains my energy.”

“Okay, I should go to bed too, it’s getting late.” Changkyun stands up, then remembers he’s still holding the collar. “Oh, where should I put this? Do you want to keep it here?”

“Yeah, just keep it in my closet and take it out anytime. I can’t put it on myself anyway so it’s best if you know where it is since I can’t talk when I’m in cat form. Would you mind putting it there for me?” Hyungwon asks, already back under his duvet.

“Sure,” Changkyun replies, opening Hyungwon’s closet. He locates an empty spot next to some clothes and places the collar there.

He heads out of Hyungwon’s room slowly, glancing back at Hyungwon, who looks like he’s about to drift off to sleep again any moment. “Goodnight hyung, happy new year,” he says, wondering if the next time he says these words, he will be sleeping in the same bed as Hyungwon.

“Goodnight Changkyun, happy new year to you too,” Hyungwon mumbles. Changkyun nods even though Hyungwon’s eyes are closed, and closes the door behind him. His heart feels giddy as he enters his own room, switching the lights on. That was the first gift he’d gotten Hyungwon as his boyfriend. They’d only just begun dating and Changkyun still can’t believe his luck when Hyungwon had said yes only a few days ago.

Swiftly, he changes into pyjamas and slides into bed, ready to sleep. Unfortunately, thoughts of Hyungwon with the collar on as a cat keep him up. The sight was too cute, and so was the sound of the bell.

Changkyun decides that if Hyungwon asks him what he’d like for a new year’s gift, he’ll ask Hyungwon to meow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! The title stems from it being a new year as well as the start of Hyungwon and Changkyun dating.
> 
> Edit: I forgot to add a link to an image of what cat!Hyungwon looks like here! Here is the image I found: [link](https://www.warrenphotographic.co.uk/41774-grey-and-white-cat)
> 
> Twitter: [hchaes](https://twitter.com/hchaes)  
> CuriousCat: [hchaes](https://curiouscat.me/hchaes)


End file.
